Estupido Razonamiento
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: Siempre en tu estúpido razonamiento asegurabas que él no era para ti, pero en ese momento sabes que tú no eres bueno para él.


**Sumary****: **_Siempre en tu estúpido razonamiento asegurabas que él no era para ti, pero en ese momento sabes que tú no eres bueno para él._

**Disclaimer**: _Koisuru Boukun es propiedad de Takanaga Hinako._

…

**Estupido Razonamiento**

…

Mientras los cigarros se terminaban de manera continua y tú oprimías tu cabeza en busca de una respuesta, te das cuenta que no eres bueno para Morinaga.

Siempre en tu estúpido razonamiento asegurabas que él no era para ti, pero en ese momento sabes que tú no eres bueno para él.

Sabes que el amor que te brinda es incomparable con respecto al que tú entregas. Aun cuando sabes que es absurdo comparar los sentimientos de Morinaga con los tuyos, algo que según tu no existe.

El cenicero frente a ti ya no puede recibir ninguna colilla más.

El corazón de Morinaga ya no puede albergar más heridas. Que puedes ofrecer tú, que puedes dar, para ya no herirlo más. Porque darle esperanzas si según tú nunca podrías amarlo.

Porque no parar de jugar con él.

"_Morinaga merece algo mejor"._ Ese solo pensamiento cierra tu garganta y te hace querer llorar. _¿Por qué llorar? ¿Por qué tendrías que llorar?_

"_Morinaga puede amar a alguien más"_ Tienes en tu mente, la seguridad de ese pensamiento. Si pusieras tierra de por medio, llegaría la persona que Morinaga necesitaba en su vida, alguien que correspondiera con la misma intensidad o mayor sus sentimientos. Alguien mejor que tú. _Duele._

_Mejor…_

_Alguien mejor…_

_Alguien con una sonrisa amble, que lo abrazara por las noches y que lo despertara con besos en la mañana. _

_Alguien diferente a ti. _

Imaginar a otra persona con él…

_Mierda._

…

Volvería estas seguro, toda su ropa, sus documentos estaban en casa. Por eso esperas con desespero el sonido de las llaves. Esperas verlo, querías pedir perdón.

Una vez más, lo has herido.

Sabes cómo es su personalidad. Sabes la intensidad de su amor y de sus celos.

Porque hoy gritaste por la impotencia y su insistencia. Porque él aun no supera que tienes personas a tu alrededor. Porque no tiene seguridad en la vida que lleva contigo.

Aun después de tanto tiempo tú lo mantienes en el Limbo.

Pelearon, él grito y tú lo hiciste también.

—SEMPAI… YO TE AMO, QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO, SIEMPRE, QUIERO…

—PERO, YO NO TE AMO. NO TE AMO.

Un segundo y sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas. Después de eso Morinaga escapó.

Podrías jurar que mientras eso pasó, tus palabras generaban eco en todo el lugar. Sabes que acabas de romper su corazón en mil pequeños pedazos.

Antes sabias que él lo reconstruiría y si tú decías algo te lo volvería a entregar con una sonrisa.

Hoy no estás seguro. Tú eres lento con los sentimientos y aún más con los de él. Pero, hoy acabas de entender que no eres para él_. ¿Cuánto tardaría en entenderlo él también?_

_¿Cuánto más faltaba para que Morinaga te dejara? _

Ya él te había entregado 7 años de su vida, _¿Cuánto más aguantaría?_

Podría tardar toda la vida, un mes, una semana, un día,… un segundo.

…

Los cigarros se acabaron y el sonido de las llaves resuena, tus piernas tiemblan, tu corazón descansa, te levantas y caminas a la puerta. Por un segundo lo miras y él lo hace también, al siguiente, ya no.

—Mori…—Lo tomas por el brazo y él se suelta bruscamente. Sientes como te encoges.

Cierra la puerta de su habitación bruscamente. Y en ese momento tu mundo parece desmoronarse.

_Él ya sabe que no soy bueno para él._

…

Poco a poco pareces colapsar, todos los días. Él evita tu mirada, tu cercanía, todo contacto contigo. Porqué el habla contigo lo necesario, porque después de regresar de su trabajo se encierra en su habitación y en la mañana se va primero. Y tú te quedas estático mirando tu alrededor y como lo vas perdiendo poco a poco. Porque eres tan cobarde para hablarle, tienes miedo que si lo confrontas él te deje, que se vaya, que sería de ti sin él.

_¿Por qué parece que vas perdiéndolo poco a poco?_

Todos los días cuando no está, entras a su habitación para saber si falta algo. Faltan 5 libros ya, no está su computadora y su ropa está intacta, no hay maletas hechas debajo de la cama. Te preocupa estarlo perdiendo poco a poco.

Cada día de las últimas semanas él llega más tarde de lo habitual.

Hoy te detienes a llorar en medio de la calle de manera silenciosa, mordiendo tu labio, la bolsa de las compras con cigarros y cervezas en ella, está a tu lado.

Caminaste de manera lenta con la mirada gacha. Antes de llegar a casa, al doblar la esquina viste a Morinaga con traje y encima un abrigo negro acompañado de un hombre más pequeño también vestido de traje, el corazón te latía en las orejas. No caminaste, él sonreía y después escuchaste su risa. Se despidieron en la entrada de donde vivían.

Mientras ese hombre más pequeño apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Morinaga y sonreía. Tu corazón se volvió a encoger, Morinaga también había sonreído.

_Quizá era tiempo que Morinaga te dejara._

…

Al entrar a casa la luz de la sala estaba encendida, la puerta de la habitación de Morinaga está cerrada. Hoy no tienes ganas de nada. Te arrastras a tu cama, pensando.

_¿Porque hoy sientes todo tu mundo derrumbarse_?. Pensaste en la posibilidad de que Morinaga te dejara y se enamorara otra vez, pero nunca fue tan real como ahora.

Mientras te encuentras en posición fetal como un niño desprotegido, imaginas la continuación de la vida.

Sabías que él diría que se iba, no volvería a saber de él por muchos años, tal vez algún día se encontraran en la calle y él este tomado de la mano con otra persona, te salude e intercambien pequeñas frases por obligación de manera incomoda, después de eso él seguiría su camino con su acompañante, tal vez esa sería la única ocasión. Su acompañante preguntaría por ti y él diría que solo eras su Sempai de la Universidad, después de eso nunca figurarías en su vida.

Morinaga seguiría con su vida con alguien que lo amara. Porque sabes que una persona como él no viviría solo penurias.

Tu solo serias alguien que pasó por su vida. No fuiste su primer amor y para ese entonces no serias el último.

Estarías seguro que Morinaga despertaría abrazado a alguien más, con una persona besando sus labios, hablando de temas de su vida donde no estabas tú.

Él diría te amo a otra persona, mientras lo besa y le hace el amor. No serias tú en el que piense, sería otra persona. Morinaga lo besaría y lo acariciaría como lo hizo contigo, siempre tan apasionado, tan dulce. Tocaría a otra persona que no eres tú. Porque sabes que sus manos lo recorrerían como lo hacen contigo y su pareja no lo alejaría.

Sabes que él dejo huella en ti, pero él te olvidará. No serias la última persona con la que él se quede.

_Eso duele._

…

Morinaga siempre fue tu primera vez.

No querías dejarlo. Porque la casa esta de cabeza, el teléfono descolgado y muchas cosas rotas en el piso. Él había llamado, no vendría a casa esta noche. Son cuatro semanas de su lejanía. Son cuatro semanas en las que guardaste el control de tus acciones.

Sentado en medio de ese desastre, las horas pasan. La mañana siguiente casi las once de la mañana tu teléfono suena, son los asistentes. Con pocas palabras dice que no asistirás ese día que ellos se encarguen de todo. Había pasado más de 12 horas sin él, 12 horas más de lo acostumbrado.

Con una cerveza en la mano, sigues en medio de todo de ese desorden. Le das un sorbo y te das cuenta que no es ni medio día. Aun con tu impotencia faltan 10 horas para que regrese Morinaga. No dormiste y sigues sentado en medio de ese espeluznante escenario, tu mirada observa todo. Tú no estás bien, tu corazón no esta bien.

_Nada está bien._

…

No sabes cuánto tiempo llevas observando esa cerveza, en todo el día solo le diste un sorbo. Son los 10 de la noche y Morinaga aún no llega. Tal vez llamara y dijera que no regresaría.

_Maldición._

_Mierda._

No lo soportarías, la botella de cerveza que sostenías, de pronto cubre con su contenido la pared que tienes frente a ti.

_No puedes evitar llorar. _

El sonido de las llaves, la voz de Morinaga, el saludo habitual se quedó a la mitad.

Morinaga dejó caer su maletín, y con su voz desesperada se acercó a ti.

—SEMPAI, MIRAME… ¿ESTAS BIEN?… ¿QUE PASO?… por favor mírame, dime, habla…

Morinaga tomo su mano y te estremeciste, te estabas haciendo a la idea que no lo tendrías más.

_¿Por qué volvía a ti?_

Tan solo pasó un segundo, él seguía gritando. Tú soltaste su mano.

—ESTOY BIEN. —Tu grito lo apartó y ese lugar volvió a quedar en silencio. El regreso sobre sus pasos tomo su maletín y se dirigió a su habitación sin mirarte.

De tus labios se escapó, tu mayor inquietud

—… ¿Cuándo te iras?

Morinaga se giró a mirarte y su mirad se oscureció. — No pensaba irme… — Tu corazón se aceleró, al escucharlo. Él guardó silencio por varios segundos, antes de continuar. —… pero si tú quieres eso, yo me voy en una semana…yo…

Volvió a girar y tomar la manija de su puerta. Antes que terminara de hablar y entrar a su habitación ya habías agarrado su brazo. Te miró con los ojos acuosos. Lo habías herido con esa simple pregunta.

Pero tu corazón latía rápido y a la vez tranquilo. Todo estaba en tus pensamientos, él nunca había pensado alejarse.

Era tan idiota, como podía seguir amándote. Era idiota y tú lo eras aún más.

Aun cuando tus pensamientos eran tantos a la vez, todo pasaba tan rápido.

—No, te vayas…— No lo dijiste calmado, tu desesperación de casi un mes se exteriorizó en esa frase. Todo, todo salió de ti, las lágrimas, tu preocupación y tu desespero. Tus manos temblaban con todo tu cuerpo. No sabes cuantas veces repetiste la frase, solo estabas ahí sosteniendo entre tus manos su camisa con demasiada fuerza y él escuchándote mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en tu espalda.

_Morinaga parecía tan grande y tu tan pequeño._

Recuerdas que dejo caer su maletín, que ambos entraron a su habitación. Morinaga solo quedó con el pantalón y la camisa, la chaqueta quedó en el piso junto con la corbata.

Se acercó a ti y te abrazó, te dejaste guiar, no compartieron más caricias que ese abrazo, no hubo besos, pero si miradas. Temblabas y él también sutilmente. En su cama ambos seguían acostados, mirándose y aferrándose uno al otro, lo último que recuerdas es el suspiro que se escapó de sus labios antes de abrazarse con mucha fuerza a ti.

_Se sentía tan natural._

…

Despertaste y no sabías la hora, hacía calor, pero a la vez era muy cómodo. Lo miraste, aun estabas cansado y estas seguro que no amanecería pronto. Tus pensamientos se abocaron a esa persona que te abrazaba.

Podía enamorar a cualquier persona que lo conociera un poco. Su carácter y personalidad, ese carisma, su mirada dulce y esa sonrisa. Estabas seguro que no eras para Morinaga.

Aun con todo, él insistía en quedarse contigo. Su mirada era tan tranquila, como su respiración.

Estas seguro que Morinaga tiene el amor de su vida en otro lugar, tal vez muy cerca o tal vez muy lejos, pero no eras tú. Tenías esa seguridad.

Tú no tenías un amor esperándote, porque no eres una persona romántica. Solo tendrías esta oportunidad en la vida, solo tendrías a Morinaga prestado por un tiempo, hasta que él encontrara a esa persona para él resto de su vida.

Dolía, dolía eso, pero en ese instante él estaba ahí, abrazándote. Solo para ti.

_Aun lo tenías, en ese instante lo tenías solo para ti._

…

Morinaga acaricio tu rostro con suavidad y tú pudiste enfocarlo con la claridad de la mañana. No escapaste, pero te sonrojaste y temblaste evidenciando tu nerviosismo. Él sonrió con parsimonia y acaricio tu cuerpo de manera lateral hasta pasar su brazo por tu cintura.

_Te sentiste tranquilo._

En esa quietud, él pudo reír un poco, tú al escuchar sus palabras te abrazaste a él. "_Nunca pensé en dejarte, nunca lo haré. Te lo juro_".

—No te vayas, solo no te vayas…— Tal vez exteriorizar tus miedos, no es malo.

El volvió a reír feliz con su corazón acelerado con el tuyo.

No importaba que Morinaga estuviera ahí solo por un tiempo. Tú te encargarías que se quedara toda la vida, nunca se lo darías a nadie. Era tuyo hoy, mañana y siempre.

En él estaba escrito tu nombre. Seria para ti, se lo robarías a la persona que lo esperaba en el camino de la vida. Eras egoísta y sabes que nunca podrías vivir sin él.

Después de ese largo abrazó, se miraron y lo besaste después de casi un mes. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo.

Tu cuerpo reaccionó al suyo, a sus besos, a sus brazos, a su aroma. Él sonreía y tú te entregaste en su totalidad, el Sol alumbraba a través de las cortinas. Compartieron besos, sudor, gemidos y amor.

Mientras él te desvestía lentamente, tú lo besabas. Su pasión la sentiste con lentitud, esa ves él había sido más gentil que nunca. Mientras él entraba en ti, sentiste que todo estaba bien en ese momento. Todo estaba bien, él estaba contigo y no tenía pensamientos para alguien más.

—Te… amo…

—Mori… naga… —. Después de cuatro semanas, sin escuchar palabras dulces de su parte, podías tener la seguridad que él seguiría contigo. Todo estaba bien. Abrazarlo no era suficiente, pronunciar su nombre tampoco, pero no sabías como corresponderle aun.

_Morinaga dijo que lo amaba, Sempai repitió su nombre tantas veces como pudo._

…

Después de su encuentro se quedaron en cama, abrazados, todo el mundo estaba en paz.

Tu teléfono sonó, despertaste con Morinaga abrazado a tu cintura, miraste la hora las 11. Al contestar eran tus ayudantes, le dijiste que tampoco irías hoy. Miraste a Morinaga y posaste tu mano en su cabello, y lo acariciaste, mientras que pronunciabas que los verías el Lunes a primera hora.

Era Sábado y él no trabajaba hoy. Volviste a acostarte a su lado mirándolo, estando en estado pasivo. Él despertó y volvió a sonreír, al mirarlo pudiste confirmar la última duda que tenías.

Lo amabas, _más que a nada, más que a todo._

Solo que aún no sabías como decirlo.

Él te beso y tú solo correspondiste, dando vueltas en esa cama, volviste a entregarte. Con pasión e intensidad. Con amor correspondido, sin palabras, solo besos y caricias.

Podias escuchar a Morinaga gemir abrazado a ti, eso te daba tranquilidad. Podías aferrarte a su espalda, sentir sus caricias, sus besos y como invadía tu cuerpo. Tus fuertes caricias arañaron su espalda. Tus pensamientos y gemidos se mezclaban entre sí.

_Te amo tanto…_

…

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde cuando volvieron a despertarse. Hablaron con normalidad abrazados. Su trabajo y el tuyo.

Se levantaron y la sala aún era un desastre.

En silencio ambos empezaron a recoger y Morinaga hizo la cena.

Sentados frente al televisor, pasaron la cena riendo por un programa de comedia.

Ambos se bañaron, él propuso bañarse juntos y tú lo golpeaste. Tu primero y luego él.

Estabas sentado leyendo un libro en el sofá cuando Morinaga te observaba con atención.

—Nunca pensaría en dejarte, aun no sabes cuánto te amo, solo a ti— Tus ojos se concentraron en él, dejaste el libro en el sofá y caminaste a él.

—Yo no puedo decirte que… te amo, porque no sé cómo, no sé cuánto, pero te lo diré, solo espera un poco, yo estoy seguro que te lo diré… No te vayas… — Te costó decirlo, te costó que fuera entendible. Su mirada era brillante, tomo una de tus manos y la puso en su mejilla, para después asentir. Un beso lento acompaño tu declaración.

Ese día lo tomaste de la mano y lo llevaste a tu habitación, temblabas como de costumbre, como en cada situación que lo implica a él. Morinaga no dijo nada y te siguió.

Pasaron la noche, juntos por invitación tuya, de manera tranquila, solo abrazados. Esa noche como la anterior, tuviste la certeza que él te pertenecía.

_Solo a ti_

Morinaga sin exteriorizar más de su amor, que con ese abrazo. Quedó tranquilo y pudo asegurarse a sí mismo que Sempai lo amaba. Lo había dicho, a su manera, pero lo dijo. Aun cuando él no lo notara.

…

Pasó poco más de medio mes para que en otra discusión, Sempai gritara que lo amaba, para luego encerrarse en su habitación avergonzado. Morinaga se quedó toda la noche en esa puerta esperando que Sempai le abriera. De la más extraña manera, de la manera menos romántica, ese día había correspondido a sus sentimientos. Morinaga era feliz.

_¿La razón de la discusión?_

A Morinaga lo habían invitado a salir. Su amigo del trabajo se había declarado y él no supo cómo negarse sin lastimar sus sentimientos, Sempai lo escucho y todo empeoró las cosas, hasta llegar a este punto tan dulce, donde Sempai dijo que lo amaba.

Morinaga no sabía de la inquietud de Sempai.

Sempai no sabía que con solo esa frase, Morinaga se quedaría el resto de la vida con él.

A la mañana siguiente, todo regresó a la normalidad.

Desde ese día su relación mejoró en pequeños aspectos, aun Sempai se negaba a tener relaciones de manera muy consecutiva y Morinaga reclamaba. Pero los pequeños besos lo compensaban de alguna manera.

_Eran pequeños espacios de felicidad._

…

**Notas de Autora: **Adoro Koisuru Boukun, Es el yaoi que más amo. Quería contribuir con este fandom… así que aquí mi aporte.

Espero les guste.

Comentario, sugerencias, quejas, déjenlos en el cuadrito de aquí abajo.

Tengo exámenes, rayos y se me da por escribir, pero que rara soy XDD

Cualquier horror de ortografía, entiéndanme estoy casi dormida.

Miko no Yoru

"_Quizá la vida nos aleje cada día más."_


End file.
